


Christmas Cookies

by StrangeBlueGlow (orphan_account)



Series: 2012 Sam/Lucifer Advent [23]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-24
Updated: 2012-12-24
Packaged: 2017-11-22 05:00:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/606082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/StrangeBlueGlow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What are we doing?" Lucifer asked, raising an eyebrow at the wax paper and various  bowls of candy laid out on the motel's small table.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Cookies

"What are we doing?" Lucifer asked, raising an eyebrow at the wax paper and various bowls of candy laid out on the motel's small table.

"We're decorating cookies," Sam replied with a grin, pulling out the chair next to him and gesturing for Lucifer to sit down. He took a cookie, a pre-baked gingerbread man he'd bought a box of the day before when getting other groceries, from a plate and started decorating it. He noticed Lucifer hesitating as he looked over the table. "You've seen Christmas cookies before. You know what to do, right?"

Lucifer nodded, taking a cookie for himself. "I do. I just wonder why we're doing it."

Sam shook his head and sighed as he started to decorate his cookie. "I thought it would be fun. Spending time together, getting in the whole Christmas spirit. I remember doing this once in pre-school and it was fun."

A small smile spread across Lucifer's face, as he started to decorate.

Some Christmas special played quietly in the background as Sam and Lucifer decorated cookies, eating more than ended up on the plate, and running out of icing before they ran out of cinnamon imperials. 

When they finished, Sam smiled as he looked on the plate of decorated cookies. "Dean will be happy to come back to baked goods." 

Lucifer chuckled, nodding in agreement. "Make sure he doesn't devour these two. They're special," he said, pointing to a couple of the cookies of the plate. One was an approximation of Sam, with striped hard candy plaid and all. The other looked a bit like Lucifer, with blue gumdrop eyes. A heart was drawn on their hands in icing, half on each cookie.

Sam took the cookies and kissed Lucifer's cheek. "I'll make sure he doesn't."


End file.
